


Little Do You Know

by Cinnamon_ThePadawan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, OC Posy, Pies, Posy - Freeform, cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_ThePadawan/pseuds/Cinnamon_ThePadawan
Summary: Sammy realizes his feelings towards the girl the boys had rescued a year ago.**Bad at summaries...**





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey boos, sorry for the horrid summary but... here's a little Sammy for ya. :) Her name is Posy, and she's super cute. I'm also bad at tagging. Enjoy <3

Sam couldn’t understand it one bit. He had tried many times to wrap his head around it, but everything he could possibly think of, it just wasn’t it. He scratched the back of his head as he watched her. She spun in a circle as her iPod played, the ends of her dress flaring out around her. She looked beautiful, and her smile made the fuzzy tingly feeling in him grow. He loved her, but after everything she had been through, he couldn’t see how she was just so happy.

 The boys had found her chained up to a wall, covered in layers of dried and fresh blood, cuts and scars. Crowley had no idea who she was yet she was being held captive by one of his demons. Castiel had healed her after Crowley released her, and she clung to Castiel for the emotional support, he held onto her protectively before Sam pried her off of him. In the end, they had brought her back to the bunker. After a week or so, she had slowly began talking. She answered a few questions here and there from Dean and Sam. She would normally sit on the couch and retrace over her scars she was given, almost every night she would wake the boys up with her screaming, reliving the torture once again. It killed the boys to see something so pure in so much pain. 

 She soon had gotten better, she asked to be taken to the stores where she had spent a agonizing three and a half hours there. The week after, she had little butterfly pins holding her hair back and she wore a simple yellow sun dress. She smiled shyly, and spun around for them to see it. She wrapped her arm around her protectively almost, trying to hide her smile. Then it had happened again a few weeks later, she chose another dress; except this time it was sleeveless; a baby blue color. Her hair was in soft curls and hung loosely down her back. Posy was more confident this time around. She had begun helping Sam with research, she started singing quietly to herself when she thought no one was around, Sam usually stood quietly listening to her. She had taken it upon herself to cook dinner for everyone, and breakfast if she was up early enough. She soon started attempting to bake; making an exceptional apple pie according to Dean, she gained more confidence in it.

 Over the last few months she was at the bunker, Sam had began to feel more protective over her. The first time he had noticed something changed about her was when they were in town doing a case. She was walking up to him from the parking lot Dean had dropped her off at, he noticed the smile on her face, then she took off her sunglasses and he saw her eyes. The way the sun had hit her face, he could almost count ever faint freckle she often tried to hide, the way her eyelashes brushed against her cheek when she blinked, then the colors. The brown that started around the pupil then transcending to a deep green. She walked towards him and greeted him. The way she said his name had stolen the breath from his lungs. He swallowed nervously and flashed her a smile, then followed her into the cafe so they could wait for Dean.

 He started to notice little things about her he hadn’t noticed before. Dean saw the change in Sam and questioned it quietly, even though he had said it was nothing, the eldest Winchester kept a close eye on the young moose. Posy, was definitely staying with them. She had said after she was taken, it was the end of her life. She was ‘Presumed Dead.’ as she read from an article from her hometown. It broke her heart she would never see her family or friends again, but she told the boys she was happy with them here. Dean hadn’t argued, hell he loved having her around. Her pies were getting better every time she baked them. Sam was wanting her to stay forever.

 Along the hall, she had placed little flowers in empty bottles of Jack Daniels she had found laying around. Slowly, she started placing fresh flowers in the middle of the tables, which none of the boys noticed until one of the petals had fallen off. Dean picked it up, staring at it quizzically; he raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam, who had looked taken back by the sudden change. They looked around the room, and saw another cup filled with a small handful of Petunias.

 It has been over a year since they had found Posy, and she was in the kitchen dancing to the song that played from her iPod. She was completely different than the boys. Her bubbly personality had brought out the best in them, and even cut down the tension between them after a stressful hunt. A bunch of medical books later, she was slowly becoming their own personal healer after they come back injured. She was very gentle and would have everything ready when they came home. 

 If Sam had never met her before, he would’ve thought she was an angel at first glance. Castiel had agreed too as they watched her from afar. The angel was very fond of her, she was so kind and caring for him, even when she would say something he didn’t understand, she’d explain it to him. When she sang, it was heavenly and Sam couldn’t get enough of it. Behind her shy appeal, she was very witty, and a jokester, she and Dean could joke about everything all day if they weren’t doing nothing. Despite the boys worry, she picked up a day job at the local Cafe she loved going too. When she came home, she smelled of vanilla and coffee beans. Sam could drown in it. 

 She turned and looked at him, a shy smile spread across her face, and in the corners were the cutest dimples he’s seen. He loved those as well. He smiled, waved and went over to the library and sat down. He pulled out a book from the shelf and dug in. He wasn’t sure how long he had been reading, but he had heard little clinks of something and he looked up. She was next to him, placing a cup of coffee down as well as a apple turnover she had been working on. She smiled, and sat down next to him with her own, only she drank tea a lot more than coffee; despite working in the coffee shop. He thanked her, and she plucked the book away from him, reading it over. He watched as her eyes shifted from one page to the other. He watched how her concentration had slowly become more and more deep as she read on, and he loved how she brought her eyebrows together, he could practically see the gears in her head working. Of course, he would never fully admit his delving feelings for the girl, he couldn’t take it anymore. It was suddenly suffocating to him and he wanted so badly to tell her, to spill his guts out to her. He wanted to hear her voice, her laugh and the possibility of her returning his feelings, but he was afraid to speak. He got up, and stormed away. Leaving Posy watching him confused. Hurt almost as he walked off.

 He slammed his door shut and paced around in his room a little before settling down on his bed. How was he going to have feelings for her, when one day she would be gone, or worse, he would. He couldn’t think of her leaving, or getting killed, he figured one day she would grow tired of this life and pack up and leave him. He was so scared to fall in love he hadn’t even noticed he had the moment she said his name on the case so many months ago. Every time she was around, his heart did flip flops and his stomach was launched up into his throat. He had started stuttering around her, he hadn’t noticed when that happened. Dean had figured little Sammy had grown feelings for the girl, he was scared the two would hurt one another without even knowing it. Sam was so caught up in his own thoughts, he hadn’t heard the door open. He hadn’t heard the soft pit pats of her feet, nor the feeling of his bed dip down. 

 Posy watched Sam, his hands were over his face and he groaned in irritation. What was the young Winchester thinking about, she had never known. Over the past month, she noticed how when she walked in the room he would look away with blush painted on his cheeks, how he would stumble over his words when trying to talk to her. He was always lost in thought, the look on his face filled her stomach with butterflies and she would watch, wondering what he was so focused on. When he would come back hurt, she would do her best to heal him, she would bring him whatever he needed to get better. She knew he wasn’t used to this, Dean and him had done everything on their own ever since Sammy was a baby, they told her the story of how they had became hunters. How Sam had tried to get away from it, only to be dragged back in. It always broke her heart when the boys would go out on cases, scared they wouldn’t come back, or worse... Sam wouldn’t come back. She wasn’t ashamed of her new found attraction to the youngest Winchester, she knew Dean knew about her feelings towards his brother, hell she had mentioned it when he got her drunk while Sam slept off the pain from a previous hunt. They never mentioned Dean and her got drunk to Sam. Posy tilted her head and her eyes raked over how soft his lips looked, she licked her own wondering how they would taste agaist hers... She smiled to herself, and leaned over. 

 Sam was so lost in thought, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of lips against his own. His hands flew from his face and he saw her. She leaned back, looking down with her face red as ever. Posy had just kissed him. He looked at her lips and he saw the small smirk spread across them. His heart leap with joy, the feel of her lips against his... He nearly melted. She glanced up at him through her thick lashes, and he reached over to put his hand behind the back of her neck and he pulled her to him again, crashing his lips against hers. They were soft, and felt so right against his. When he pulled away, he smiled against her. She let out a soft laugh, then entwined her fingers with his and they sat like that for a while.

 Dean stood by the door, watching his brother finally make a move on the girl they had rescued over a year ago. He smirked, knowing this was what Sam wanted, and that Posy and her pies were staying for a long while... He walked back down the hall and popped open a beer and smiling at the turnover in front of him.  _You delicious piece of pastry._


End file.
